battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lamosq1027/Emperor Conrad: Not Again
Hey all, I'm bringing up my Emperor Conrad: Emperor Who? questions up again in light of the new information we have received from the 4.5 Patch (most particularly, the Sovereign Navy). Here's some background information first: Web Profile Sharpshooter Sharpshooter#Official Web Profile Troopers that survive their first deployment receive a 2-hour crash-course in marksmanship and are immediately promoted to Sharpshooters. Deployed behind front-line units, Sharpshooters can turn the tide of a battle with their ability to take long-range shots at smug, high-value targets hiding in the back of enemy formations. Imperial Sharpshooters are issued the M9 Designated Marksman Rifle, a bolt-action rifle in service since Emperor Conrad's border wars a generation ago. A recent study conducted by the Office of Imperial Statistics found that at a distance of 20 feet, Sharpshooters were 37% more likely to hit the broad side of a barn than Troopers, due in large part to the Sharpshooters’ tendency to actually aim before pulling the trigger. Particularly hated by enemy officers, Sharpshooters have a short life expectancy – which gave rise to their motto, "At least we’re not Troopers." DEV DIARY Sovereign Navy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C652usmzZRM&list=UU49lMkNgMOSRryxF_78fyVA&index=1 An Imperial sea-faring nation has been expanding its Empire through its naval superiority. One of their captains, Captain Pike, has rebelled and has started an independent colony far from their homeland. The Empire views this as treason and aims to destroy this traitor and his followers to claim the new colony as their own. Captain Pike's forces are failing and seek assistance from you. Development I am reading far too into this JosephHawk: : He was mentioned during a mission at some point... I saw it, and I created a page for him. It's more a trivia page than anything. :P Lamosq1027: : Another question. The Sharpshooter page also mentions of an Emperor Conrad. "Emperor Conrad's 'Border Wars' a generation ago." ← Generation means a span of at least 30 years right? But that couldn't be the case, for Emperor Tragan was ruling "a generation ago", and near the end of Tragan's death, he had offspring, which was Emperor Hendrik II. Emperor Conrad could have never been alive if that is the case, and if he was, he'd have to be an Emperor of another Empire, meaning his current Wiki page is severely outdated and incorrect, but there is also no mention of another Empire besides THE Empire. JosephHawk: : Well, generation could also have been a general term they used. :P Now that we have that in and out of the way, I'd like to hear any of your thoughts about who Emperor Conrad is. Is he part of another Empire that we have not yet discovered/learned about? Like the Sovereign Army? If so, would you support changing his page to neutral since he is of an unknown faction? Am I wasting my time with this dead man? Am I missing something or reading too far into this, proving I have no life and that I should get one? Am I onto something here? Thanks for reading my increasingly longer blog posts ! ~ i am mosq1027 References Category:Blog posts